true love never dies
by animal-gal
Summary: Ok the second chapter is up...well this is about the true love between Draco and Cho but we are not quite there yet....
1. Chapter 1

"He sees a beautiful girl with long black hair and a body to die for. he holds out his hand to reach for her.." He suddenly woke up, and realizing that it was just a dream. But he has been having the same dream for months and he does know who that girl in his dream is. "If she wasn't with that Conner guy I would have gotten her for myself. But then I can always get her away from him. I believe I can win that Conner guy. "He thought as he was brushing his teeth.  
  
After putting on his clothes, he slowly made his way to the Great hall, with girls all staring at him, for his the hottest guy in Hogwarts, with his hot figure, and cool spiky hair( he gave up the gelled up hairstyle) , and blue eyes, no wonder he was every girls dream. THEN at the moment he saw his dream girl, with her usual gang giggling and talking. He stared at her. Suddenly someone tugged at his arm "What are you staring at?" he was face in face with Pansy Parkinson. "Whatever... Do I need to tell you everything?" She pouted and said "Care to have breakfast with me?" Draco almost puked and said "No way!! Leave me alone!" and walked as fast as he could into the great hall.  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Cho aren't you going to get a better boyfriend?" Lalita asked her. With a slightly surprised expression on her face, she said "What is wrong with Michael?" "Do you think he really likes you? First he was with Ginny then now he is with you. He is obviously toying with your feelings. How I wish Cedric is still alive, he is 100% better then that Conner guy. You have better choices you know." Padma started tugging at Lalita's sleeve and then did she realize what she said. "I am sorry cho."  
  
But Cho was already running out of the hall with tears in he eyes. She ran all the way to the lake and sat down and cried. She spent her 5th year crying when he died but she still can't forget about how he died and everything. Someone suddenly appeared behind her. A person with an evil expression.before she could turn her head...a scream was heard from the lake...  
  
P.s: I know this is kind of crappy but.this is my first fan fic after all..please review.criticize me anything..just say something about it so I can improve 


	2. Chapter 2

MISTAKE TAKE NOTE: oops.it is Corner nor Conner.thanks to starbaby1790 for telling me.and thanks for reviewing.=D..  
  
Sighz.I wonder if they have started auditioning for Cho Chang.I want to act as her.I have asian and I can speak English..but..oops..got carried away..anyway..back to my story..  
  
...there was a scream..it was high and shrill but nobody could hear it..everybody was in the great hall..or so we think..  
  
One of the deatheater pointed his wand at Cho and was saying "imp'..before he could finish, Draco suddenly stood in front of the wand.. "erio",the imperius curse was casted on Draco. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face. At that time, the deatheater decided to control him to kill Cho. BUT Draco was stronger..he broke free from the curse. Immediately he took out his wand pointed at the deateater and shouted "Stupefy". "AHH. HOW DARE YOU DRACO, I AM GOING TO TELL YOUR DAD." turns to the other deatheater and said "lets go somewhere else." Draco mumbles to himself "Whatever, not like I care about my dad now."  
  
Cho ran towards and hugged Draco "Thanks for saving my life!!! Oops.sorry" and quickly let go. An awkward silence hung in the air. "erm.. Why did you save me? And why are you at the lake now?" "Do I need a reason to save someone? Then why are you at the lake now?" he grinned. Cho was stunned for a second." I was erm *should I say*.I was..*I shall not say*.erm.I just wanted to have a walk." "Yeah right. Judging by your red eyes, you were crying I guess?? Hmmm... over Cedric I guess." He said it like it was a joke. Cho wanted to punch him at that time. "You are so lousy; can't you just forget about him? You can't do anything. He is gone. Face reality. Chang." "Can't you just call me by my first name? Argh.. I Do Not NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! I have a mind of my own I think what I want to think, I do what I want to do." She stormed off angrily back to the building. "I can never understand girls. SIGH. But she looks pretty cute when she is angry. But I can't believe what I just did. Ahhhh. Whatever." He went back to the slytherin common room.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Should I really just forget about Cedric? Of all the happy times we spent? Anyway why did Draco suddenly appear and save my life? From all the things I heard of him he was never nice. Well.I shall write my diary now." She went to take her diary and wrote Fri.and suddenly jumps up exclaiming "Today's Friday!!! I have a date with Michael tomorrow and we are going to hogsmeade tomorrow. I can't believe I forgot."  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"I wonder what is so nice about that girl. Why can't I just stop thinking of her!! And why do I always dream of her every night? What is wrong with me? Did something happen to her and me before? It is obvious that girl will never fall in love with you. She was actually crying over Cedric and slightly more then a year has passed since he left and she still thinks of him." Draco mumbled.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~The next day.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Cho and Michael were at hogsmeade walking and talking. "erm..Cho I want to tell you something. Can we break up? I decided to go with Padma." Cho stared at him but she felt nothing at all she did not have any expression on her face and just nodded. "ok. Bye for now." And just walked away with Michael staring after her. "I guess I am dumped. Who cares anyway? I didn't expect to be with him for long after he broke up with ginny when Gryffindor won my team." She just walked on and on. "OH I have Quidditch practice today and 4 pm" She quickly checked her watch. "Ok it is just 12 pm" I have plenty of time to go back to Hogwarts. Wonder why they want to have a Quidditch practice anyway why almost the whole would be at Hogsmeade enjoying and when we should too."  
  
She made her way back...  
  
P.s: Ok another chapter.my stories are bad.I can never write.sighz..please review. You can tell me how bad this is.. 


End file.
